Blind beauty
by aphdorknugget
Summary: Ludwig smiled, "If I had a chance to see, even if only for a little while, I would spend that time memorizing every detail of the beautiful things in the world; but, i would spend the most time memorizing what your face looks like, Feliciano, from the colour of your hair to your eyes. I know it's all beautiful." Human!AU GerIta and some other pairings. Summary inside!


_Okay! So here is a new story of mine! Inspired by something I did in English class the other day! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, sometimes when I upload a file this site messes up somethings and I don't catch them. This is an AU where Germany is blind, I did some research so I wouldn't offend anyone, but I might need some tips for writing this. Also, both Italy and Germany are already in a relationship in this. I have a great ending idea in the way too! My wonderful girlfriend is also going to make a comic/doujinshi based off of this so please check out her art too! Anyway onto the story!_

**Sort of summary: **The one thing Ludwig wanted the most was to see. He wanted to see the beauty of the earth in all it had to offer. Knowing how the seeing see very little. Meeting Feliciano, he knew that the world was truly beautiful. Even the people were.

* * *

Two figures were sat on the mahogany bench hands intertwined together, and smiles etched on to their faces. "Hey Ludwig," The shorter one closed his eyes, brunette hair gently covering them. "Remember when we first met?"

Ludwig was confused by the sudden question but smiled, "Yes, Feliciano, I do remember, it was a wonderful day, if I must say."

* * *

Eleven year old Ludwig brushed his fingers against the rough bark of the pine tree, guiding himself through the forest with his hearing and sense of touch. He let a small smile grave his lips when he heard a bird happily flutter off in song. Truly, he felt as if he could see the beauty of the world through his imagination, touch and hearing.

He felt the twigs and leaves crunch underneath his feet. He longed to see what beauty nature had to show to the world. He longed to see the faces of his family and all his friends. He wanted to see flowers and the sun.

Small sniffs and sobs attracted his attention. He let his hands and hearing guide him to the noise. He couldn't see who it was, but he took a deep breath and asked, "Are you okay?"

The boy crying looked up, rubbing his eye to see the other boy. His brown hair was a mess of leaves and sticks.

"Me? I-I'm fine." He rubbed his brown eyes again, "I just fell." He smiled, gently.

Ludwig faced the boy extending a hand, "My brother is in the park, he can check your wounds... I'm Ludwig by that way," He smiled, waiting for the boys hand as it nervously slipped into his own.

"Oh, thank you... I'm Feliciano," The brunette boy smiled brightly at him, "It's very nice to meet you!"

Ludwig smiled at how cheery the boy seemed. The blonde wished he could see Feliciano, the boys voice was like a song, cheerful and melodic, calming and inviting. Feliciano mostly led the way, neither letting go of the others hand. Feliciano's hand was smaller than his own. He wondered what it look like. He wondered what this person he just met looked like. Either way, Ludwig was nervous about having a new friend. Maybe the boy would just worry about him almost twenty-four seven like his older brother Gilbert did.

They talked until Feliciano announced they had made it back through the park. Ludwig knew he was going to be scolded by Gilbert for wondering off, and then he would get a gigantic hug from the man. Feliciano let go of Ludwig's hand, suddenly both missed the warmth that came from it.

A man with platinum blonde hair and what seemed to be eyes that had mixed with pink and blue stopped in front of the boys. "Ludwig! You scared me! I told you aren't supposed to walk off on your own!" The man hugged Ludwig tightly, to Feliciano it looked like he wouldn't let go.

"Gilbert, I told you I would be fine. I met Feliciano and he helped me back." Ludwig replied, as Gilbert let go and then hugged the brunette boy.

"Oh thank you for bringing my little bro back safe! Hey are you okay kid? You got a lot of leaves and in your hair?" Gilbert wondered, looking at Feliciano.

Feliciano nodded and ran a hand through his brown hair, smiling softly. "I just feel and scraped my elbow, it hurt for a while but it doesn't hurt now!"

Ludwig crossed his arms, "How come you didn't tell me?" Feliciano looked at him curiously, tilting his head.

"I thought you knew? I was rubbing my elbow when I was crying..." The boy noted, blinking a few times, now that he got a better look at Ludwig his eyes seemed slightly hazed.

Ludwig stiffened, and Gilbert patted the blonde's head. "Actually, Ludwig has been blind since he was a toddler; but he still insists on walking around on his own!" Ludwig looked embarrassed.

"I'm not a baby, I can go about my own business no matter what brother," The German stated, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"You may know how to use your hearing to get around but you're still eleven year old boy!" Gilbert mumbled, Feliciano giggled at the brothers, causing both to face his direction.

"You're so caring for your brother sir!" He smiled brightly at the two, "You kind of remind me of my brother Lovino!"

"Haha! No one can compare to my awesome brotherly care though!" Gilbert patted Ludwig's back. "Hey Feliciano, it's getting late, do you need a drive home?"

Feliciano smiled, "Sure! That would be wonderful! Oh! But my house isn't too far from here I could just walk..."

"It's dangerous to walk around after dark Feliciano," Ludwig noted, "It shouldn't be much of a hassle come on."

"Okay, if it's really that okay with you guys," He smiled, gently taking hold of Ludwig's hand. "Hey Ludwig, can we be friends?"

Ludwig faced Feliciano and nodded, "Yeah we can, I guess, but like, we don't have to kiss right?"

"Nope!" The brunette giggled, "Not unless you want too I mean!"

Ludwig smiled at the boys giggle, letting the boy guide him as he followed Gilbert to the car. Once they got there, all of them got in.

"So, Feli? Where do you live?" Gilbert asked turning to look at the boys in the back seat; he smiled slightly noticing the two boys still had their hands intertwined.

The honey eyed boy booked up at him, "Me? Uhm, I think its 769, Maple Lane?" He smiled nervously, Feliciano never really payed attention to what his address was exactly, he only knew what his house looked like.

"Hey that's the same road me and Lud live! So you can come visit us anytime!" Gilbert smiled brightly, starting to drive off to their homes.

Feliciano smiled and looked at Ludwig, "So Ludwig, now that we're friends, do you want to hand out some time?"

The blonde shrugged and hummed a bit, "That sounds nice," Both smiled at each other as the car rolled down the street.

* * *

Feliciano giggled, thinking back on the memory. "I can't believe it's been five years," He watched as Ludwig nodded in agreement. He paused for a bit thinking of what to say to his blonde friend. "You know, the cousler said I could trade classes with one of the other students so I can help you around more!"

Ludwig smiled, "That would be nice, Feli." Feliciano stood up, gently pulling Ludwig up with him.

"It's getting late; I think we should start heading home!"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

The boys kept their hands held together as they walked down the side walk, to Ludwig's house.

"How are the stars tonight?" Ludwig asked, breaking the comfortable silence that lingered between them. Feliciano tilted his head up towards the sky and smiled.

"It is beautiful Ludwig; I know one day you'll get to see it."

Ludwig smiled, "If I had a chance to see, even if only for a little while, I would spend that time memorizing every detail of the beautiful things in the world; but, i would spend the most time memorizing what your face looks like, from the colour of your hair to your eyes. I know it's all beautiful."

Feliciano stopped walking, tears starting to well in his eyes, Ludwig stiffened, wondering if he said something wrong.

"D-did I say something wrong?" He asked worryingly, Feliciano shook his head and sniffed.

"No! That was just the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Luddy! You don't know how happy that makes me!" His cheeks flushed as he hugged the taller boy. "I love you Ludwig, and I promise you I'll stay by your side until the end."

Ludwig hugged Feliciano back, resting his head on the others. "I love you too, Feli, as of this point, I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you always fussing over me."

Feliciano giggled, "Well, I need to fuss over you when Gil isn't."

"Yeah, that's what you think." He smiled, as Feliciano took his hand, breaking their embrace.

"Let's get home before you have more than me fussing over you Luddy." The brunette smiled, holding the blondes hand as they walked down the street.

The two lovers smiled, not knowing what else the future had in store, but they hoped it would be something good.

* * *

_That's all I have for now! If you like this please R&R! I might add a few pairings in the next few chapters (like SeyWy and NedBel! /other two otps/) If you like this please tell me so I know I should keep this up! I'll try to update every week! _


End file.
